powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutated Beast Physiology
The power to be mutated beast. Variation of Mutated Monster Physiology and Mutant Physiology. Not to be confused with Mutated Monster Physiology. Opposite to Superanimal Physiology. Also Called * Animal/Animalistic/Beast/Bestiary/Faunal Abomination/Deviant/Freak/Infestation/Mutate/Mutant Physiology * Corrupted/Deviated/Infected Animal/Beast/Faunal Physiology * Mutated Animal/Faunal Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a mutanted beast/animal. A dangerously powerful form of creature/beast who are feared by their genetically mutated state which gives them feral mindset, mutated powers and condition. Unlike superanimals who's nature isn't completely altered keeping them as they are, mutated beasts are completely altered at an unnatural level. Applications * Animal Morphing * Beast Morphing * Enhanced/Supernatural Body ** Enhanced/Supernatural Regeneration ** Enhanced/Supernatural Senses ** Enhanced/Supernatural Strength ** Enhanced/Supernatural Speed * Enhancing Mutation * Fear Inducement * Feral Mind * Mutant Physiology * Natural Weaponry * Non-Human Physiology * Physical Augmentation Techniques * Animalistic Combat * Animal Swarming * Beast Swarming * Secondary Mutation * State of Mind Variations * Animal Imitation * Conjoined Physiology * Human Physiology * Mythical Bestiary Types of Mutated Beasts: * Mutated Dragon Physiology Associations * Alien Physiology - Into extraterrestrial animals. * Animal Mode * Animal Morphing * Animal Soul * Beast Mode * Beast Morphing * Beast Soul * Chimerism * Hybrid Physiology * Monstrous Animal Physiology * Mutant Physiology * Mutated Monster Physiology Limitations *May be limited to certain animal forms. *May require a visual memory or genetic sample of target animal through touch or assimilation. *Incapable to transform into inanimate objects, or anything else other than animals. *May take on memories or characteristics of morphed or assimilated animals. *May not maintain human mentality. *May not be able to speak in a human language. *May not be able to combine several animal forms. *May not be able to morph directly from one animal to another. *May not be able to completely change one's DNA. *Staying long in specific form may affect users mind/thought processes and/or make it harder to return into original form. * May have unstable DNA. * Regular to Absolute Restoration can cure those that have been mutated into monsters, especially Physical Restoration, Biological Manipulation, Conversion Negation, and finally, DNA Restoration. * May be unable to revert to original form. * The user's mutated form may experience destabilization. Known Users * Chimera Ants (Hunter X Hunter) * Zoomorph Gene Mutants (Mutants Genetic Gladiators) * Mutant Animals (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Road Rovers (Road Rovers) *Blind Dogs (S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series) *Fleshes (S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series) *Pseudodogs (S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series) *Rodents/Hamsters (S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series) *Mutant shark/human hybrids (Street Sharks) Gallery IDW's Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Road Rovers.png|Road Rovers (Road Rovers) S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Series Blind Dog.jpg|With some of the Dogs long deceased from radiation sickness, the others have became deviated from what they are meant to be, becoming Blind Dogs (S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series). They also have improved abilities at the cost of their own physiology. S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Series Flesh.jpg|Fleshes (S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series) are horrifically mutated Pigs due to the radiation outbreak from the Chernobyl nuclear power plant in the aftermath of the disaster. However, despite their monstrous alteration, their massive left eye gives them improvised vision to see at greater levels of spectrum light, and what's stranger is that they can smell through their eyeballs due to the evolutionary defects caused by ionizing radiation. S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Series Rodent.jpg|Like the Pseudodogs, Rodents/Hamsters (S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series) are grotesque Hamsters that, instead of having their evolution process corrupted by radiation, they have been through the process of being experimented on, which is roughly a long while before the Chernobyl disaster had begun. Streetsharks.jpg|Mutant shark/human hybrids (Street Sharks) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power